


Control

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Sasuke is concerned, they only have one thing in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was me trying to write what comes between "The Nature of Hope" and "Scars," but it didn't really get off the ground. I'll try again another time.

Lee was in every way his opposite, lacking in natural talent and laboring under the weight of his own optimism. Yet when Sasuke watched him struggling against his own injuries, he saw the flash of stubborn similarity.

The need for self control mirrored his to a painful degree. Lee would not accept betrayal from his body because it was all he had control over. He had hardly yet begun to let that desire for strength spread outward.

Maybe that was what stirred up the desire to take over Lee. If only take control over one tiny corner of his world. . . .


End file.
